1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer or other printing system, in particular, for automatic recording, writing or drawing devices or output devices for electronic data processing devices, preferably as an inkjet, drop on demand or continuous jet printer or printing system with at least one control device, a print head, an electronic device for printing, and a refillable and/or exchangeable ink reservoir or reservoir system. The invention further relates to a control device for the printer or printing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers or printing systems comprising at least one print head, an electronic device for printing and further comprising an ink reservoir or reservoir system are already known from German patent application 199 56 702 A1 and European patent application 1 180 912 A1. The exchangeable ink reservoirs are provided with memory chips as coding systems which contains certain basic data such as information in regard to the reservoir type, ink color, manufacturing date, model, and the like which are transmitted to the electronic printing device or received from the electronic printing device and optionally saved in it.
A disadvantage of such a system is that the corresponding memory chip of the ink reservoir is provided, generally only one time, with printing data by the electronic device of the printer and that the electronic device then sends to the memory chip at a certain point in time a locking command in order to interrupt the printing process. A chip which has been written on in this way then makes the ink reservoir useless so that it must be replaced with a new reservoir with a blank chip. A further use by refilling of the empty ink reservoir is not possible because the chip is blocked (usually irreversibly) and sends the signal “cartridge empty” to the printer. Refilling thus does not change this information contents which is stored within the chip and does not release its general locking function.
Also, systems are known in which by means of blocking switches the data lines between the electronic device of the printer and the memory chip of an ink reservoir, if needed, can be switched off in order to stop in this way further data transmission. In this connection, the data transmission lines are practically cut off, completely blocked or even physically cut. A disadvantage of such a system is however that usually all data lines, for example, also for the information of the fill level which are transmitted from the printer to the ink reservoir and vice versa, are completely blocked. This has the result that the fill level in the printer display is frozen at the last information level available at the point before the data line has been blocked and the display remains in this position. This “frozen information” thus does not provide actual fill level data of the ink reservoir and thus also does not provide a warning—actually required—that a low or critical ink level is present in the reservoir.
A solution when using such a system and accepting such an information deficit inherent in this system is achieved only in that the operator has a control possibility of the ink fill level in the reservoir by temporarily removing the reservoir from the printer and by subsequently weighing the reservoir. This process is not only time-consuming but also requires a significant experience and expertise in regard to handling and know-how for determining the actual ink contents. However, this procedure always remains an estimate even when performing all steps with due care. Due to the frequent insertion and removal of the ink reservoir, the corresponding seals and the contacts on the reservoir and possibly also on the printer itself are stressed. This can cause leakage, contact errors and/or transmission failure.
Important is the information in regard to the ink fill level because when the reservoir is empty the correlated print head can possibly be irreversibly damaged. Moreover, in such a case, it cannot be completely excluded that despite the replacement of a defective print head with a new one further problems occur because air can have entered the hose arrangement of the ink supply, and the destruction of the replacement print head is thus preprogrammed. This not only causes a printer or production downtime for several days but in addition costly expenses for service and maintenance.
In general it should be mentioned that ink cartridges or ink reservoirs or other disposable parts which are provided with memory chips are products of a higher price level. Each change, for example, of the ink reservoir requires the user to buy and dispose of a complete ink reservoir, i.e., in addition to the required ink also a housing, an ink bag, valves, electronic devices and so on, even though the hardware elements generally are still usable and could be used multiple times without causing problems.